


礼物（1）

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 七夕节的小礼物~
Relationships: Female China/Rome (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	礼物（1）

伊万·布拉金斯基抬头看着餐厅大门上悬挂的木质牌匾，上面写着几个褪了色的鎏金大字，像五个行云流水笔锋流畅的方块，这已经是他对汉字的全部认识了，像流畅的方块。虽然伊万·布拉金斯基不认识汉字，但是他知道自己没有找错地方，于是他进了门。

“你进门以后直接上左边的楼梯，再往右手边走有一排小隔间，我在最里面等你。”伊万看了眼手机上对方发过来宛如密探接头一样的消息，告诉服务员自己已经有位置以后，按照对方说的找了过去。

木质楼梯踩起来发出嘎吱嘎吱响的声音，墙上的的确确的突起的青石砖不是贴的壁纸，横梁上挂满了大大小小的乳白色纸灯笼，柔和的灯光从上方倾泻，让整个餐厅有一种神秘而古老的东方韵味。

果然，小隔间里已经坐了一个姑娘，她探头张望着，看到伊万，她朝他挥挥手。伊万加快了脚步走过去，在她对面坐下。

“嗨。”她从桌子边上的竹编收纳盒里抽出菜单，递到伊万面前，“这里不太好找吧？看看吃点什么。”

“嗯。”伊万点点头，这个地方的确比起普通的中餐馆要偏僻许多，但是一路走上来他没有看到什么空座位，足以证明这里生意火热，味道肯定很不错。他打开菜单，上面琳琅满目地印着各种图片，但是下面的文字除了表示价格的数字，伊万一个也看不懂，他眨了眨眼睛，将菜单推了回去，“我都可以，你来点吧。”

趁着对面姑娘点菜的时候，伊万悄悄打量了她一番。她头发披散下来，自然地別在耳后，穿着一条红色的连衣长裙，吊带的设计让她看上去在清纯之余多了些小性感，她脖子上戴着一条项链，样式非常别致，像浪花一样起伏的银色方片上钳着一颗黑色的宝石，项链正好贴在她锁骨之间，随着她的呼吸微微起伏。昏黄的灯光让她专注于菜单的表情也柔和了不少，她的眼睛微微上挑，鼻子小而挺巧，嘴巴因为思索抿了起来。半晌，她招手用中文唤来了服务员，利索地点了几个菜。

在等待上菜的间隙，姑娘给自己和伊万的杯子里倒上热茶，然后用茶水洗过一遍碗筷，她才重新把手臂搁在桌沿上，双手交握着看向伊万。

“你的眼睛好好看。”她突然开口说道。

突如其来的赞美让伊万忍不住笑起来，他张了张嘴，却只咳嗽了两声，他只好喝了一口茶来缓解尴尬。

“抱歉，我说话比较直接，或许你觉得这句话应该你来说？”姑娘也忍俊不禁。

“没错，你好像抢了我的台词。”伊万摊了摊手，“额，你眼睛也很美。我应该怎么称呼你？”

她拿起自己的手机晃了晃，开口：“就像我上面写的个人资料一样，叫我‘燕’就好了，万尼亚。”她看着他的眼睛，一字一顿地叫出他的名字。

伊万意识到自己似乎找了个不怎么好的话题，于是他点点头，手再次伸向自己的茶杯。好在这个时候菜上来了，一碟白绿相间的小菜，散发出令人胃口大开的香气。绿色的伊万认出来似乎是一种青笋，白色的他不知道是什么东西。

“这是藕芽。”叫“燕”的姑娘用筷子夹起一块白色的东西放到伊万碗里，“就是莲藕尖尖上的嫩芽，试试看吧。”

尝试了一口伊万明白了，为什么这家餐厅地处偏僻但生意兴旺，藕尖细嫩又清脆的口感在唇齿间绽开，带着凉菜酸爽的口感但仍保留了莲藕的清香。接下来几道菜分量都不算大，但是造型精致摆盘讲究，一看就是很耗费功夫的菜品。席间姑娘叫来服务生加了一次菜，她点了一壶桂花酒和两碗冰粉。姑娘替伊万将乌梅汁倒入盛放冰粉的小碗里，再加入一些西柚粒和绿茶瓜子。

“你没有开车过来吧？”她开口问道。

他摇摇头。于是姑娘将桂花酒倒在小小的玻璃杯盏里，推到他面前。伊万道谢以后喝了一口，他从来没有喝过这样的酒，感觉就像对面的女人一样，带着温柔的清甜，却又有酒本身的醇厚，酒精度数不高，但一不小心就让人沉溺。

这简直是伊万吃的最舒服的一顿饭。

“你晚上有什么事吗？”她问。

“没有。”

接下来发生的事情让伊万始料未及，他们上了计程车，来到酒店。一进房间，关上门，姑娘拉上窗帘。等伊万将他的提包放下，她立刻牵着伊万的手，将他带到了房间里唯一一张大床上，她轻轻一推，让他躺下，然后自己爬上了床捧住他的脸，直接吻上了他的嘴唇。两人鼻尖厮磨着，伊万依稀还能尝到些方才桂花酒的味道。

姑娘从下往上脱掉了自己的裙子，惊讶之余，伊万也立刻明白了她的意思。送上门的美酒，没有道理拒绝。他扶着她的腰，翻身将她压在了身下，引得她小声惊呼。伊万也脱下自己的上衣，露出他精壮结实的身体，他俯身将一个绵长的亲吻落在她的唇上。他伸手摸到她的后背，解开内衣的搭扣，除去她身上这些碍事的衣物，伸手轻抚着她的乳房。

“唔……”两人唇齿相交，她口中的嘤咛也尽数被他吞下，终于他将她放开。姑娘胸口一起一伏，轻轻喘着气，她抓住他的手放到自己胸口，再摸索着解开了他的腰带。燕的小手解开纽扣，拉下拉链，将他的裤子褪下，她隔着一层薄薄的布料揉搓着他的东西。他腿间的小帐篷撑开，原本干燥的布料上多出了些水痕。

伊万抓住她的手，自己扒开了裤子，把它们统统丢下床。他也脱掉了她身上最后一层屏障。他的东西挺立在腿间，姑娘的手抚上去，来回撸动，它的顶端也溢出些液体。伊万伸手摸向床头，拿了一个避孕套，他麻利地撕开包装，捏住顶端排开空气，姑娘却从他手中拿走了它，扔到一边。伊万挑了挑眉毛。

“真的不用吗？”

“放心吧。”

他再次俯身吻上她，一只手探到她的腿间，已经湿润了，他尝试着伸入自己的手指，模仿着抽插的动作。她配合着将自己送给他的手指，眼睛微微阖上，似乎是头顶的灯光过于刺眼。

当伊万加入第二根手指的时候，她眼睛闭起来，眉头微蹙，伊万只好逗弄着花穴外幼嫩的那处突起，一丝嘤咛飘进他的耳朵。伊万探入第二根手指，她的洞穴紧紧地包裹着它们，温暖而又柔软。他用手指将她带入第一次高潮，穴内溅出来的晶莹的液体布满了他的手掌，他将她的东西涂抹在自己的分身上。

他分开她的双腿，将自己一点点挤入那处湿润的花朵，慢慢地，它将他的全部吞了下去，简直不可思议。伊万将自己的重量完全放在她的身上，他紧紧搂着身下的姑娘，缓缓抽送。他稍稍抬起头，她的面颊已经染上情欲的潮红，嘴唇微张，因为方才的轻吻略微肿胀，让人忍不住想咬一口。

“万尼亚……”她伸出手，捧起他的脑袋，向他所求亲吻。

“燕……”他稍微加快了挺身的幅度，将她的呻吟吞下。

交合处拍打出的水声回响在房间里，像一部规整的交响乐，从呈示部、到展开部，愈发激烈、愈发汹涌，混合着他们的喘息和尖叫。房间的顶灯突然被碰关上了，只留下床头暧昧而昏黄的灯光。姑娘仰起头，美丽的脸庞沉没在阴影中，一段洁白的脖颈被照亮，伊万吻上去，将自己狠狠地钉在她的体内。

她已经不知道去了多少次，伊万也将他浓稠的精液洒在她的甬道中，混合着她的蜜水捣弄，将小穴蹂躏得一片狼藉。他们换了各种姿势，她骑在他的身上，扭动着她的小屁股，让他进得更深，粘稠的东西堆积在他的下腹……他让她跪在床上，自己从后方顶入，白浊的液体顺着她的大腿流下……

“啊……啊啊……！”她快乐地呻吟着，“给我，再给我……”他们到了落地窗前，窗帘拉开，莫斯科的夜景尽收眼底。他抬高她的腿，将自己狠狠地送进去，他也完全迷失在这场愉悦的活动中。

再一次，伊万灌满了她，她尖叫着爬上了巅峰。她紧紧地搂着伊万结实的脊背，指甲几乎要嵌进去。他从她体内退了出来，精液混合着爱液从她腿间流下，滴落在地板上。伊万将她打横抱起，姑娘疲惫地将脑袋靠在他胸口。

“你是不是很久没有做过了？”她仰头看着他，一对上挑的眼睛仿佛能勾人心魄。

“怎么样，还满意吗？”他低头吻了吻她的额头，将她抱进了浴室。

“嗯，很满意。”她笑起来，“你呢？”

“十分、非常、极其，辛苦你了。唔……说实话，我没想到会这么快。”他回答。

其实伊万一开始根本不知道自己下载了一个什么软件，原本是同事闹着玩给他安装的，他老老实实地填写了个人信息，上传了照片，以为只是个普通的交友软件，于是就抱着好玩的心态对着异性的照片上下划拉。没有想到，其中一个竟然给他发来了消息和邀请，他还以为是个普普通通的约会，就答应了。

两个人并排躺在床上，经历了方才酣畅淋漓的性爱，他们不但没有感觉到困意，反而有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

“你这样约人，没有担心过不安全吗？”伊万出于职业本能考虑，问出了他一直关系的问题。

“其实以往我会先把他们约出来先吃饭，坦诚地聊一聊自身的需求和底线，如果发现不合适就会立刻终止请他们离开。”她翻了个身，“但是我一看见你就感觉有些许不同，你不如他们那般急切，于是我就更放心了，偶尔也想尝试一下完全未知。”

“原来如此，我明白了。”他牵起她的手，“你是做什么的？”

“嘘——”她突然支撑着侧过身子，在黑暗中看向伊万，“我不喜欢透露自己的真实信息，我也不想知道你的生活，我们保持这样的关系，互惠互利，不是很好吗？”

“哈哈，”伊万忍不住笑起来，“听上去像什么神秘的女巫。”还有她那条就连做爱也仍然戴着的项链，让她显得更变幻莫测。

“那么你就是我的猎魔人了，伊万先生。”

“我姓……”

“嘘，别告诉我。”她再次躺了回去，“睡吧，巫师。”

“晚安。”

没有姓名、没有来历和背景，只有一个伊万并不熟悉的软件上的联系方式。她消失得如同她出现一般消无声息。次日清晨，伊万在她离开床的时候就睁开了眼睛，但是他没有动，她洗漱完毕收拾好自己之后便离开了房间，没有与伊万讲过哪怕一句话，甚至连道别也没有。按照对方的说法，当她需要伊万的时候就会来联系他的。可那会是哪一天呢，这种让人无法掌握的感觉并不好受。

好在没有过几天，他收到了那位姑娘发来的消息，他们总是在同一个地方吃饭、然后去同一间酒店开房。期间伊万不是没有旁敲侧击地打听过她的消息，都被她挡了回去，但她并没有表现出不耐烦或者生气，这让伊万稍微放心了些。伊万能感受到，她与金陵大排档的关系似乎十分密切，于是他决定去碰碰运气。

这家店的名声或许比伊万想象中还要大，他已经在门口等了快一个小时，终于服务员叫到了他的排号。伊万几乎是一踏进店里就看见了坐在正中间穿着青色旗袍、抱着一把琵琶的燕。他感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。服务员引着他走上二楼，安排他在围栏边坐下来，在这个位置他能直接看见她。

“浮云散，明月照人来……”她抱着琵琶轻轻拨弄，麦克风放在面前，声音松散又随意，一点也不像一个表演者。说实在话，她唱得不怎么样，似乎气息不足以支撑音高与音色，有些句子甚至都含糊不清。

但伊万不得不承认，这种呢喃一般的随性的歌声非常符合餐厅的氛围，周围都是食客的低语，碗碟触碰的声音，歌声完全融入了这些背景音里。

“……这风儿向着好花吹，柔情蜜意满人间。”即使一曲结束了，也没有人鼓掌，伊万拍出来的几声反倒显得突兀。姑娘的目光立刻飘了上来，她看到了伊万，朝他点点头。他做贼心虚一般收回了目光，干咳了几声，直到她再次抱起琵琶。

“良夜不能留，让那时钟不停走……”

伊万点了些他们经常吃的菜，继续听她唱歌。

“……恨欢乐时太短，再相见又要分手。”

菜端到桌前。姑娘也放下琵琶，抿了一口茶水。她看向伊万的位置，索性起身走上楼梯，径直直地坐在伊万面前。

“不是说好不来找我的吗？”她夹起一块脆笋。

“喏，我只是想吃这里的东西，原来你是在这里唱歌的？”他给她倒上茶水。

“噢，只是想吃这里的菜啊……”她笑起来，“这家店是我哥哥开的，他叫我过来唱，那我就过来了呀。”

“难怪，看你吃饭从来没付过钱。”

她轻轻笑出了声，拿手掩着嘴，开口：“原来你在乎这个，那这一顿，你给。”

“当然。”伊万端起杯子抿了一口茶水，目光再次聚焦到她的项链上，每一次见她，她总是戴着这条项链，就连做爱的时候也没有摘下。

“既然来了，那晚上也留下吧。”她索性叫人添了一副碗筷，再加了两样小菜。没有人在意金陵大排档少了一位唱小曲儿的，大家仍然在吃饭、交谈，就像平时人们做的那样。

又是同一家酒店，同一个房间，踏进了这一扇门，意味着所有的矜持与克制统统可以放下，人类在这里好像变成了动物，释放出最本能的欲望。伊万从背后抱着她，紧紧搂着她的腰，将脑袋埋到她脖颈之间呼吸着她的香气。她身上有一股淡淡的脂粉味道，不像香水一般浮在表面，这种有些俗气的味道仿佛从她的皮肤中渗出，久而久之人也变得神魂颠倒。

“我的女巫小姐……”他嘟囔着。

“嗯？需要占卜一下猎物在哪里吗？”她的声音带着笑意，伸手摸了摸伊万的脑袋。

“你会占卜？”

“会一点吧。”她带着他走到床边，坐下来。

“那你给我看看？”

“我可是要收费的。”她轻轻推开他。

“这个还不够吗？”伊万脱下上衣，捧住她的脸吻上去，他顺势将她压在床上，解开她旗袍的扣子，胸前大片春光露出来。他带有攻击性的亲吻很快让她败下阵来，燕的口中发出呜呜咽咽的声音，任由他吮吸搅弄。伊万松开春燕，扯出一条银丝，微凉的液体滴落在她的胸前。

伊万沿着侧边解开一粒一粒扣子，盘扣有些紧，他卡在最后一粒上。姑娘轻声笑起来，她弯起膝盖，摸到大腿边沿的扣子，轻轻一拨弄，一整根洁白的大腿露了出来。伊万三两下除去她的内衣裤，但留下了那一件旗袍在她身上。

他的手掌抚在她的胸前，逗弄着已经硬挺的乳头，还探下头去吮吸、啃咬，引得她小声嘤咛，身子微微发颤。伊万不知道什么时候将自己的领带捡起来，他将姑娘扶起来，让她靠在自己身上，然后用领带遮住了她的眼睛，在脑后打了一个不松不紧又结实的结。

“万尼亚……”

“交给我。”他脱去她身上剩下的衣物，堵住她嘴唇的同时分开了她的双腿，将手指探入花心。似乎是因为蒙住了眼睛，她变得更加敏感了，当他手指进入的那一刻，她颤抖了一下，溢出一声惊呼。

她内里已经湿润了，伊万挑逗着外核，加入一根手指让她适应，他在她温暖的甬道里开拓，用指腹抠挖着内壁，模仿抽插的动作。

“啊嗯……”没过多久，她发出了舒服的叹息，涌出的蜜水沾湿了她的大腿根。伊万抽出手指，脱下裤子，将上面的汁液涂抹在自己的分身上。他让春燕爬跪在床上，引着她抚摸到自己的东西，他将自己送进她的口中。

她嘴里发出呜咽的声音，努力将他的大家伙吞进去，摸索着用手上下撸动，套弄着下面的囊袋。伊万稍微向前顶弄，她皱起了眉头，嘴角溢出了些口水。他有些心疼姑娘，从她口中抽出，一条银丝贴在他的阴茎上，凉飕飕的。伊万再次将她推倒在床上，分开她的腿，直接顶入。

她轻哼一声，稍稍挺起腰，让他能够送得更深。她神奇的小穴包容下了他的全部，紧得令人疯狂。前几次的性爱让伊万掌握了她喜欢的节奏，他开始抽送，将自己一次次地顶入最深处，她口中也溢出了诱人的叫声。伊万无比享受这个过程，他紧紧牵着她的小手，十指相扣，俯身将她的呻吟悉数吞下。

交合处拍打出的水声不断冲击着耳膜，伊万的亲吻也几乎让她失去神智，燕搂着他的背，几个冲刺以后她攀上了顶峰，尖叫着颤抖着达到了高潮，指甲几乎陷到他的肉里去。伊万也喘着粗气，将自己浓稠的精液注入她的身体。伊万抽出以后，带出了些他白浊的液体。他让她骑在自己身上，她摸索着，再次将他的东西塞进自己的花穴，借助精液的润滑他一下子进入了最深处。

“啊……”她叹息着，扭动着她浑圆的屁股。上面还沾了些方才溢出的精液。

伊万直起身子，将她抱了起来，她本能地搂住伊万的脖子，下身也紧紧地贴着伊万。

“你要夹死我吗？”他贴在她的耳边。

“快给我，我想要。”她将自己往伊万身上送了送。

伊万将她贴在冰凉的墙壁上，吻上她，再次在她体内冲刺起来。交合处早已泥泞不堪，她柔嫩的小穴也因为他的进攻而又红又肿，精液混合着蜜水在他抽送时被带出来，落在地上积了小小一滩。她再次高潮了，求着伊万回到床上去。

“不……不行了……万尼亚！”她尖叫着，整个人瘫软在他身上，小穴紧紧收缩着。但他依旧毫不留情地重复挺身的动作，一只手按着她充血鼓胀的花核。

“啊……不要，万尼亚，快停下……”她仰起头，嘴里全是快乐的叫喊，快感再次占据了整个大脑，仿佛连绵不断的浪潮。

“是你说想要的。”他抵着花心，射了出来。他将自己抽出，放她站在地面上，可她早就失去走动的力气，倒在伊万胸口。伊万摸到她腿间流出的白浊的液体，她的小穴还在痉挛着，他只好将她打横抱起，回到床上。

“嗯……”她搂住伊万的脖子，后者替她解开眼睛上的遮蔽。突如其来的光亮有些刺眼，她眯起眼睛。伊万将她的脑袋搂在怀中，替她挡下灯光。

“我的女巫还满意吗，可以开始占卜了？”他抚摸着她一头黑发。

“唔……”他感受到她在他怀里点点头，“我看到了‘残破’与‘治愈’。”

“诶，不用做什么仪式之类的吗？”

“上床就是最好的精神联结。”她推开他，拿被子遮住了身体，闭着眼睛平躺在床上，看样子十分疲惫。

“那这是什么意思？”

“字面意思。”姑娘翻了个身。伊万只好也躺下来，往燕那边挪了挪，将她揽进自己怀里。姑娘只是轻轻哼了一声，呼吸很快平稳下来，进入梦乡。

或许自己真的遇到了一个女巫。

当伊万抱着自己受伤的胳膊在医院里排队等待清创的时候，这个奇怪的念头随着消毒药水的气味到了他的脑海中。要不然她怎么知道自己会受伤，并且来了医院？他咬着牙让医生给自己清洗伤口、消毒缝合，最后上药再裹上绷带，当医生告诉他可以离开时他终于松了一口气，抹了把额头上的汗珠。

在伊万晃晃悠悠地走下医院楼梯的时候，余光扫到了一抹熟悉的身影，那一头黑发，是她，一定是她！伊万跑向她去的走廊，追上前拍了拍她的肩膀。

“嗨，想不到能在这里见面。”她穿着一条鹅黄色的连衣裙，头发随意地散落在肩上，头上戴着一条白色发带，像是阴暗走廊里的一抹阳光。

姑娘回过头，伊万竟然在她永远波澜不惊的眼中看到了慌乱。

“您认错人了，我不认识您。”她退后了一步。

“怎么会呢，燕？”

“我不认识您，再见。”她慌慌张张地想要离开，伊万却一把抓住了她的手腕。被他碰到的那一刻，姑娘仿佛触电一般，她想甩开他，但是伊万抓得紧紧的。她抿了抿嘴，坐在旁边候诊的病人已经往他们这儿瞧了过来。

“跟我来。”她只好开口，拉着伊万朝另一个方向走去。

两个人来到医院的一处小平台，这里没有什么人，是平时医生护士们休息和喝杯咖啡的地方。

“你的胳膊怎么回事，受伤了？”姑娘靠着围栏，抬头看向伊万。

太阳有些刺眼，伊万只好眯着眼睛，开口：“还真的被你说中了，残破和治愈。我出任务的时候被嫌疑人拿刀划伤了。”

“你是警察？”她抬了抬眉毛。

“嗯，特警。”

“不知道你们这儿特警的名声像不像交警一样臭。”她笑起来，“还疼吗？”

“现在不是很痛了。”伊万看着她的眼睛，那是他躲避强烈日光的港湾，“你既然知道了我的身份，可以让我知道你的吗？”

“唔……”她思索了一下，点点头，“既然在这儿能碰上，也算是缘分。我是病人请来的关怀师，给绝症的孩子带去礼物，或者给临终的老人唱歌，因为我是学习音乐疗法的，在某种程度上可以减轻他们的痛苦。一般是患者的家属找我预约，或者是医院出面请我过来，所以我会辗转在莫斯科的各大医院。”

“很伟大的职业。”伊万点点头，“我感觉自己都变得高洁了起来。”

姑娘扑哧一声笑出来，她摇了摇头，说道：“你在讲什么啊，为什么？”

“额，没什么，忘了它吧。”伊万耸耸肩膀，不料扯到了伤口，痛得他倒吸一口冷气。

或许是她明白了什么，脸红了起来，她使劲儿拍了一下伊万另一边没有受伤的胳膊，埋怨他讨厌。

“好吧，重新认识一下，我是伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，你可以叫我万尼亚。”

“真是的，拿你没办法……我叫王春燕，王——春——燕，不许念错！你可以叫我燕子。”她笑起来，伸出手，两个人终于像初次见面一样握了握手，并且交换了正常的联系方式，这下子伊万终于可以卸载他手机里那个每天响个不停的小软件了。

春燕看了眼自己的手表，差不多到了约定的时间，她打算与伊万在这里告别。或许两个人的关系她需要再次考虑了。

伊万看着她的身影消失在门口，自己也跟了上去，他停在了一间病房门口。透过玻璃，他看见春燕将随行包里的一个小玩具递给了病床上的小男孩，孩子开心地接过玩具，非常礼貌地道了谢，像一位小绅士一样，他请春燕在凳子上坐下，将自己画的画给春燕看……伊万再次听到了春燕唱歌，跟在餐馆里不一样，她的歌声变得分外灵动、清脆，她唱的是朗朗上口的儿歌，伊万头一回发现原来儿歌也可以这么迷人动听。他忍不住跟着孩子一同鼓起掌来。

似乎是他的动作吸引了病房里的人，春燕回过头来看到了他，他只好尴尬地朝她挥挥手。男孩凑到春燕的耳朵旁边说了几句话，然后姑娘朝伊万挥挥手，让他进来。

“大哥哥是漂亮姐姐的朋友吗？”男孩抬头，一双大眼睛看着伊万。他与平常的孩子相比面色有些苍白和过于瘦弱，手上还打着点滴，但是声音还很有精神。

伊万点点头，他站在春燕旁边。

“大哥哥也受伤了，所以我想请你进来一起听姐姐唱歌。燕姐姐唱歌可好听啦！”

姑娘抬头，目光与伊万相遇，她不禁莞尔。

“咳咳，”她清了清嗓子，“维卡，万尼亚，听完要快点好起来噢。”

“林中雪球花开，飞来一群小鸟，轻轻梳着它那白羽毛。不要哭吧姑娘，你的天地宽广，难道心胸这样小？丛林里的树枝，发出沙沙的声响，枯黄的叶子纷纷往下掉啊，往下掉……”姑娘用她的母语唱着，伊万感觉这不是一首东方的歌，但是词句和发音却令人感到舒适，曲调里的悲伤或许孩子还无法听懂，舒缓的旋律的确可以放松神经。

时间很快过去了，春燕与伊万同孩子和他的家人们告别。

“你唱歌明明很好听。”伊万嘟囔着。

“你是说在饭店里我唱得不好吗？说实在的，在那种地方没有人会仔细听我唱歌，也没有必要认真唱歌，如果非要听的话放磁带就好了呀，只是餐馆需要气氛而已。”她耸耸肩，伸手拦下一辆的士，“想唱好歌很累的。再见啦。”

伊万还没有来得及与她道别，她就关上了车门，留下他一个人裹着绷带站在马路边。

自从在医院遇到伊万·布拉金斯基以后，春燕陷入了看似进退两难的地步，她不知道应不应该继续约伊万，也不知道该如何面对他。但是至少她对伊万的印象不坏，甚至觉得他还挺可爱的。好在这种纠结没有维持多久，几天以后，伊万约她出来。

因为是伊万开的口，这一次酒店也是伊万提前订好的。春燕敲开了顶层的某一个房间。一开门，伊万便将她揽到怀里，捧着她的脸亲吻着，她踢掉自己的高跟鞋，赤脚踩在地上，伊万索性将她打横抱起，一路吻到了床上。

“呼……你怎么这么着急。”春燕稍稍将自己与他分出一段距离，摸着他下巴上新长出来的胡茬儿。

“燕……”他再次将她紧紧拥入怀中。

“怎么了万尼亚？”她伸出手，透过他身上穿的浴袍抚摸着他的背。

“没什么，我们开始吧。”他解开腰间的系带，灰色的平角裤包裹着他腿间的东西。

春燕抬头看了他一眼，伸手抚上裤子中间的突起，她扒开裤子，半勃的性器露出来。她脱下自己的内裤，曲起腿，俯身将他的东西含在口中。伊万的气息扑面而来，春燕用舌头围绕着龟头打圈，两只手握着柱体上下撸动起来。她将完全硬挺的性器抵在自己的喉头，做出吞咽的动作，伊万的东西大得吓人，她感到牙关发酸。

晶莹的唾液从她的嘴角滑落，她的手上也沾满了伊万分泌出来的东西，春燕伸手探了探自己的下身，早就湿润了。伊万的手指穿过她柔软的发丝，将她抵在自己的东西上，姑娘发出了些不快的呜咽他才松开了她。

她轻轻喘着气，但伊万将她推倒在床上，将她的裙子掀到腰部，打开她的腿。他伸了两根手指进去搅动了几下，便将分身顶了进去。伊万心底的野兽仿佛被唤醒了一般，他几乎是蛮横地分开她腿间的软肉，不留情面地整个进入。

“啊……疼……”她皱起眉头，手指紧紧抓着枕头的边缘。

“忍一忍。”伊万将亲吻落在她的耳边，开始抽送。

她只好将腿分得再开些，伸手自己逗弄花核，伊万这次的冲撞毫无快感可言。他伸手捏着春燕的乳房，她并非特别丰满的那一类，但她刚好能被伊万握在手中，柔软的触感盈满掌心。

直至春燕的花穴足够湿润了，他的顶弄才变得可以忍受了起来，快感也涌上大脑。春燕扭腰配合着他，交合处拍打的水声不绝于耳。伊万将她拖到床边，自己站起来，他抓着春燕的屁股，让她抬起腰部，泛着水光的私处正好对着他。

她的花穴已经被他弄得泛红，穴口张开，微微收缩着吐出一点点淫液。伊万将自己一下送到了最深处。

“啊——”她叫起来，“轻一点！”

伊万没有理会，照样开始冲刺，他拱碾过内壁的每一寸，她的温暖和紧致几乎要让他发狂。他托着她的腰，带着她一次次撞在自己的身体上，囊袋也狠狠地击打着她的屁股。

“嗯……”她闭上眼睛，她不知道伊万怎么了，突然变得如此粗暴。快感混合着疼痛到来，她稍稍抬起屁股，让伊万每一次都碾过自己深处的那个部分，她索性不去思考那么多，让自己再次完全沉溺在原始的性爱当中。春燕高潮了，她仰起脖子尖叫着，她感觉到自己的腿间涌出一股热流，温热的液体也顺着大腿滑下，这让她更加兴奋。

伊万感受到了她内里的收缩，射在了她的甬道里。他将自己拔出来，白浊的液体滴落在地板上。

然后伊万又在书桌上要了她，他让她一条腿放在桌上，一条腿站在地上支撑着身子，春燕趴在冰凉的桌面上，面前的玻璃窗上映出伊万面无表情的脸。她的叫声渐渐带上了哭腔，她几乎要支撑不住伊万的撞击，在她脱力之前，伊万将她抱回了床上。他从后面进入，一片狼藉的穴口沾满了他的东西。

终于，这场性爱在伊万最后一次射精以后画上了句号。春燕将自己关在洗手间，打开水龙头清理着自己又红又肿的小穴，她的手指在里面抠出一波又一波他的精液。

“伊万·布拉金斯基，我不喜欢这样。”她裹着被子，眼里还带了些泪花侧头看着伊万。

后者没有说任何一句话，只是将她揽到自己怀里，紧紧地抱着她，吻着她带着香气的头发，抚摸着她的脊背。两个人无言地睡下了。

第二天，伊万坐在办公室里，不停地打开短信再关掉，终于还是发了一个“对不起”给春燕。他发完以后垂头丧气地趴在桌上，锁掉手机屏幕，将手机丢在了一边。他的确想解释些什么，但是那些话到了嘴边却什么都说不出来，他知道自己昨晚的确非常粗暴，甚至她可能没有到过一次……或许她再也不会理自己了。想到这里，伊万重重地叹了一口气，拿着杯子给自己接了一杯咖啡。

等伊万回来时看到手机屏幕亮了起来，显示他收到了一条短信。看到发送者姓名时，伊万感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。

“在一个终日见不到阳光、布满霉菌和灰尘的地方，有你想要的东西。——一位女巫”

地下室。

这三个字出现在伊万脑子里。他立刻放下杯子，拿着手机去了地下室。推开门后，伊万被灰尘呛得不停咳嗽，在一堆发了霉的陈年文件中，他看到了放在角落的那一副网球拍。原来它们在这里。

三天以前，伊万的领导来巡查，队里为了环境更加美观清理了办公室。这一副拍子原本放在伊万工位上，在他每天都能看到的地方，但是那一天他出外勤，整理东西的人便把这幅拍子收到了储物室。这一副拍子是伊万从前的战友留给他的遗物，当时他们一同追查一个危险的犯罪团伙头目，战友为了保护伊万牺牲了自己，只留下他们从前一起打球时他送给伊万的这副球拍。

可当伊万回来发现球拍不在时，他去储物室也没有找到，他几乎把办公室疯了一样翻了个底朝天也没有发现它们。伊万简直愤怒到了极点，他对于不负责的同事的失望、对阿谀奉承领导那一套的不屑还有对形式主义的痛恨，让他无从向春燕开口和倾诉。或许是当他呼吸到她的气味、当他吻上她的嘴唇开始，他就无法停止对她的索取，也无法控制他的欲望。

好在他找回了他的东西。问了才知道，原来是一个新来的文书不知道储物室在哪，就将拍子拿去了地下室，毕竟地下室显示在电梯楼层上了。

他看着重新放在脚边的球拍，歉意填满了他的心头，而拍子给了他一些勇气，伊万给春燕打了个电话。

“喂？”对方稍显失真的声音透过听筒传来。

“是我，伊万。”

“找到了吗？”

“嗯，谢谢。呃……今晚有空吗，我想请你吃顿饭。”他问道。

“今晚吗？那就去瓦伦餐厅吃烤肉吧，我把地址发给你。”


End file.
